Delaware/Christiana Care (CCHS) Community Oncology Research Program was originally funded as a Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP) in 1987, and was funded as a NCI Community Cancer Centers Program beginning in 2007 and has been an exemplary contributor to both programs. Currently, CCHS participates in the NRG, ALLIANCE, ECOG-ACRIN, Wake Forest and Rochester cooperative groups. The CCOP continues to fulfill research obligations for the cooperative group legacy groups including: CALGB, NSABP, ECOG, RTOG, GOG, Wake Forest and URCC. Participation in CTSU is active and ongoing. Our extensive catchment area includes all of Delaware and portions of New Jersey, northeastern Maryland and southeastern Pennsylvania (Delaware and Chester counties). Delaware ranks 3rd in the nation for all cancer site disease incidence, Maryland ranks 35th, New Jersey 5th and Pennsylvania 6th (2007 uses Data). Our research base represents a population base in excess of 2 million people with extensive protocol entry potential. Under the leadership of Stephen S.Grubbs, M.D., Principal Investigator, Gregory Masters, M.D, Co-Principal Investigator and Kandie Dempsey, MS, RN, OCN, Director, CCOP investigators, project coordinators and data managers will continue to participate in National Clinical Trial network (NCTN) core committees and leadership positions. Our mission is to continue accruals to both treatment and cancer control studies and to further develop Cancer Care Delivery Research (CCDR) participation which will build upon the initiatives set forth with our collaboration in NCCCP. We anticipate dedicating at minimum 10% of our activities towards CCDR to include scientific investigation of the complexities of social factors, organizational structures and processes, health technologies, access to cancer care, quality and cost factors, disparities in our community. And will examine the feasibility of examining financial costs of care and health technology systems as part of the CCDR program. The overall impact of this grant will be to ensure continuation and stimulate expansion of CCOP activities, including treatment and cancer control research, at Christiana Care Health Services and its affiliates throughout the catchment area. The Delaware/CCHS CCOP has consistently rated amongst top in the nation for clinical trial accruals. Over the past three years the accrual rate has been 24.8% in 2010, 24% in 2011 and 21.4% in 2012.